


Day 11

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Chair Bondage, Day eleven, Does it get worse?, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hotch is tied to chair in this one, Is it light?, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: God, he was about to explode, the warmness all over his chest sprinting downwards. And she was dangerously aware.





	Day 11

DAY 11: DOM/SUB

.

There was something almost ethereal about his slender half naked frame and absolutely vulnerable under her predatory gaze. Her crimson lips stretched in a long, sly grin, the swollen flesh due their earlier exchange. One of her hands gripped the baton viciously, in waiting for him to move in a needy attempt to touch her.

Feminine mouth ran the length of his corded neck, nibbled at his earlobe before she yanked the hairs on his scalp therefore he'd find himself staring up at the ceiling. Lids of him closed, hooded his darkened orbs in order to endure the small torture of the baton tracing the heavy line pressed against his slacks as a mere consequence of his enraged arousal. God, he was about to explode, the warmness all over his chest sprinting downwards.

And she was dangerously aware.

Emily groped his crotch, chuckled low –  _dirty_  – at the crook of his neck before she pulled away from her assault. The flush on his skin – and what was that? A feral gaze he held over her fully clad body? – told her that if only he had the chance, she'd be the one tied to a fucking chair, not him, not ever.

It was well worth the wait, though, for she slipped out of her tight jeans and leather black coat to appear in a damn dark and lacy underwear and nothing else. She was beautiful, a perfect match of everything he needed, but couldn't have at that moment.

And maybe the Unit Chief was going absolutely insane by allowing such use of himself.  _Maybe_. But it became too hard for him to speak – too hazy, too fogged, too fucking hot - by that instant his vixen climbed onto his lap to grind like a starved cat against his boner.


End file.
